YuGiOh 5D's: Save me
by Pookles
Summary: This story takes place before the signer battle, Aki is given numerous prophecys about the battle to come, thing is, will Jack kick the crap out of her to find out? Along the way, most importantly Yusei and Aki fall in love. Containes spioilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Starry: Okay guys! This story stars Yusei and Aki in their quest against the dark signers but a mysterious prophecy pops up, will this tear apart the bond they'd created?**

**Yusei: I have no idea, wait… WHAT? What kind of bond?!**

**Starry: A bond that you'll create with Aki, isn't that right Aki?**

**Aki: Hopefully, wait are you trying to embarrass us? Or get us together?**

**Starry: You'll see**

**Chapter 1: The Realization**

**Aki POV:**

I was sitting on my window seat staring out my window watching the sun rise desperately trying to calm down from what had happened last night. Last night Tea, Alexis, Jaden, Atem, Crow, Raven, Luna and Leo were at my friend Jack's party that he threw for Yusei after he had won the Fortune Cup. Yusei and I were still at the stadium talking to Director Goodwin. I feel Sayur's hand on my shoulder; I let out a low growl.

"Yusei and Aki," he began, "You two are the only ones who have the correct will to save this world from the Dark Signers."

"Really, you expect me to let Aki go and save the world among you jokers?" Sayur puts in sarcastically.

I growl again a bit louder and pull away from him clearly looking annoyed.

"I can take care of myself," I snap at him.

"I know that Aki and I respect that, but I can't let you go with the enemy."

"Well you know what?" I turn and look at him, "What if I want to save the world? Pretty much you can't stop me," I say smirking at him through the corner of my eye.

"Why you-!" he shouts about to slap me when a rose vine comes out of the ground and grabs his wrist.

I snicker and turn to Goodwin.

"Don't listen to him," I say and with a glance at Yusei I continue, "Of course I will help, it's my destiny after all," I finish placing my fist over my heart and bowing to the director.

"Thank you Aki, we trust that none of you fail especially you two," Goodwin says smirking.

I shoot him a death glare and he straightens out and gets serious again. Goodwin walks behind Sayur and places handcuffs on his wrists.

"What? Why am I being arrested?" Sayur asks wildly.

"Because you attempted child abuse," Goodwin says matter-of-factly.

I turn and face Sayur as Goodwin leads him away to the security officers.

"Wait!" I call.

"Yes Aki?"

" I want to give the officers an easier time with him since he's a psychic," I say as I walk up to Sayur and I begin to sing, _"I'm in protection of a highest power, in lonely hour, I can be without you…" _

As my voice rang loud enough for Goodwin, Sayur and Yusei to hear I turn around and walk away from him.

"His powers are suppressed fully, and he can only get them back if I say so," I say looking back over my shoulder.

Goodwin nods to me as he, Sayur and all the officers leave the stadium.

"Need a place to stay?" I hear a deep voice question from behind me.

I turn around to see the raven haired, cobalt eyed duelist that had beaten me in the semi-final. I nod weakly as he walks over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on let's go," he says as he pats the seat of his runner and tosses me a helmet.

I put it on and jump on the runner seat behind him.

"Hold on," He orders and I wrap my arms around his waist.

He winces in pain and I flatten out my hand. We are halfway to Luna and Leo's when Yusei's runner screen lights up with a face I don't recognize he begins talking.

"Hey Yusei, when are you gonna be here? Leo is starting to comp-, Yusei?"

"Yes?" he asks back clearly knowing what he is going to ask about.

"Who's this pretty little lady on the back of you runner?" the man asks smirking.

I see Yusei's lips curve a slight bit and then replies:

"A friend, do you recognize her Tannor?"

"Wait, you're bringing that Aki girl over? Why?"

"Well since Sayur has been arrested for attempted child abuse towards her I though t I'd being her, she's calmed down and she's promised to stay that way, right Aki?"

"Of course, as long as no one calls me a witch more than once and provided that Jack doesn't act like an ass," I say adding a little humor.

"Okay Tannor, we'll be there soon," Yusei promises and the screen goes blank, he nudges me getting my attention, "He thinks I have a crush on you," he chuckles

"Do you?" I ask playfully.

"Maybe, maybe not," he says trying not to answer my question with the truth. "Why do you?"

"I quote, 'Maybe, maybe not'," I say smiling.

We arrive at what is apparently Luna and Leo's mansion and we walk inside.

"Please don't lose your temper," he asks in a gentle tone.

"I will, but remember what I said about Jack and I brought this just in case," I say as I pull out my iPod touch with a rose engraved onto the back.

"iPod, good idea, so if you start to crack just put it in."

I nod to him with the 'pathedic' look on my face showing that, that was my original plan. He smiles and leads me inside and over to a few people I recognize from the fortune cup. I see the twins who must be Luna and Leo, Jack the butt head in the flesh, that Tannor guy from before and some old dude who was about three quarters of my size.

"Hey guys," I hear Yusei say to his friends.

"Hey Yus-, hey is that the witch?" Leo asks.

"Yes, it's me," I say trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "And I'm not dangerous, I can control my powers when I need or want to," I say knowing the boy's next question.

"Can I see Black Rose Dragon?" Yunagi asks excitedly.

"Sure," I say calmly as I pull the card out of the middle of my deck without looking and place it on the glass table in front of me for everybody to see. "And yes, I know I'm a signer," I say a smirk taking its place on my mouth.

"Aki, stop reading their minds," Yusei scolds gently.

"Sorry! Can't help it!" I say defending myself. "It's my mind abilities I can't control completely yet! Not my physical powers," I say smirking more.

I stand up straight and pull my iPod slightly out of my pocket and glance at it. _'I really don't need it right now, well, not yet at least…' _I think to myself.

My eyes turn blue, _'Great timing future! Right when I really don't want to spill my guts!' _I mentally scold from behind my sightless blue eyes watching my vision of the future.

"Excuse me for asking Aki, but have your eyes always been blue?" I hear Jack ask from behind where Luna and Leo were standing.

"Yeah Aki, I thought they were brown," I hear Luna say questioning showing in her voice.

I sigh and hang my head.

"They are," I say still staring at the ground, "Okay, I'm really not in the mood for questions and I beg of you not to tell Goodwin about this or else I'll be questioned about the future for the rest of this disaster," I say and immediately putting my hands over my mouth.

"You can see the future?" Yusei asks from beside me.

"First off, I just said that and second I'm seeing it right now," I say looking annoyed.

"What are you seeing?" Tannor asks.

"Hold on," I say grabbing my card off the table and shoving it and my iPod deep into my pocket.

A strange man walks by eyeing me suspiciously. After he walks away I turn back to the people I was talking to.

"That's why, he was gonna take my iPod and my card and I would've kicked his butt," I say trying to control myself.

Yusei shifts closer to me only a little bit though. I pull three cards out of my other deck and look at them.

"What cards are those?" I hear Yunagi ask, "Are they valuable?"

"They are, so valuable I really shouldn't be holding them right now…" say trailing off.

"What card-," I hear Yusei say from beside me then stop midsentence and begin again. "Whoa, where'd you get those?"

"My brother."

"What cards are they?" I hear Luna, Leo and Yunagi ask at the same time.

"Okay calm down! But if I show you, you can't tell anybody I have them! Please I got these as a birthday present from my twin brother!"

The three of them nod and I turn the cards in my hand so they can see them.

"The Egyptian God Cards!" Yunagi shouts but not able to be heard because of the music.

"Okay, gramps you make those cards sound really important," I hear Tannor say as he takes a look at the cards.

"They are! They're the most important cards in the game and the most powerful!" Yunagi goes on.

"How powerful?" Jack asks, his question aimed at me.

"Powerful enough to beat you," I say not joking at all. "My brother said when you have the three of them on the field you and combine them and their attack power is really high…" I say letting my voice trail off.

"More than 5,000?" Leo asks.

"Way more than that," I reply hoping that no one would ask the real amount.

"What's the real amount?" Yusei asks crushing my hope.

"Infinity…" I say looking away.

"How'd you get them?" Luna asks.

I turn the cards back to me and start explaining.

"See my brother, Atem and Seto Kaiba built me a deck for my birthday with their own cards. I haven't dueled with it yet, first because Sayur would probably take them from me and second I'd be constantly asked for a duel, and don't ask me for one with these because not only are you going to get you butt kicked and because I'm saving them for a special occasion. Don't ask me when because I have no idea."

"Wait, hold on, Atem as in the 'King of games' Atem?" Jack asks with complete shock in his eyes.

"Yep, my twin brother is the king of games, or the king of flirts as I call him."

"Why is that?" Yusei asks playfully.

"Because he is constantly flirting with my two best friends and I bet you he's doing it right now back in Domino City. Either that or he's back in Egypt jumping off cliffs with horses without me…" I say letting my voice trail off. "Aren't we supposed to be going to Goodwin's tomorrow?" I ask nervously.

"Yep," Yusei says while looking at me. "What's he gonna say?"

I close my eyes and they turn blue, I reopen them and stare out the window.

"You guys do know I'm blind right now right?"

"Cool!" Leo says but them regrets what he said.

"It's okay Leo, to me being blind is pretty fun especially when I can show off my skills."

"What skills?" Luna asks.

"Technically I can see you all but not with detail, you can test me," I say as I cover my eyes completely with one hand.

They move into different places.

"Okay, Jack is now standing beside me, Tannor is sitting on the back of the couch, Yusei, Luna and Leo are on the couch and Yunagi is right in front of me, am I right?"

"Completely," Yusei says. "Now what is Goodwin saying?"

"Everything I already know, plus a history lesson which is wrong in a way, that a demon is going to come back to earth and raise the dark signers because of their hate or in Jack's case love for us, blah, blah, blah."

"What part is he going wrong about?" Yusei asks using the correct tense for me.

"The part where he says that it all started when the Ener-D reactor exploded, that was not the start, it all started five thousand years ago in ancient Egypt which evil had surfaced from the depths of hell, and tried to destroy the kingdom but a powerful Pharaoh stopped it with these cards," I say pulling out the god cards again.

"Wait, Yunagi, you told me about a prophecy involving those cards, that should happen soon," Yusei said.

"Yep! Why don't you tell her? I've already told the others."

Yusei nods to him and pats the seat next to him, I walk over and sit down on the couch.

"Okay, the prophecy foretells of a girl with those cards and how she's supposed to save the world from the dark signers, in other words she is a peace maker, it's called the prophecy of the Black Rose. But I can't help wonder who she is, it is said that she is a very good friend to the signers."

Everybody else nods their heads at Yusei's statement about wondering who the girl was.

I put my hand on my forehead and prop that elbow on my right knee, "You guys are such idiots," I say totally fed up with their stupidity.

"How so?" Yusei asks looking at me for the first time since the front door.

"Hello? Isn't obvious? Girl? Has the Egyptian God Cards? Black Rose?" I blurt out.

They all look at me very confused.

"Man, if this is how stupid you signers are we're never gonna get through this…" I sigh and look at Yusei and Jack who were very well aware of my reputation, "I'm the girl for crying out loud you idiots! And just so you know, I'm always gonna be the Black Rose! Whether it's good or bad and if you guys like it or not!"

By now the victory party had ended and it was just the seven of us in the living room. Moments later, Tannor and Yunagi left and so did Jack. The twins had agreed to let me stay with them for the night. Me and Luna walk up the spiral staircase to where Luna had my room. She opened the door and her cell rang.

"Hello?" she asks. "Okay Leo I'll be down in a minute," she says as she hangs up and turns to me.

"Aki, I want you to watch what is gonna happen through my mind."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Yusei wants to stay over too, and I think I know why."

I nod my head and she walks off. I walk into my room and sit on the bed. The bed was decorated with purple blankets and a lighter shade for the sheets. The room's walls were also painted purple to match the bed covers. I look around more and see a window with a window seat. I walk over and sit down on the cushion with my back up against the right side of the window frame. My right leg was up on the seat, bent with the toes touching the other side of the frame, the other dangling off the side. I look towards the door and see a desk right beside it with a chair and everything. I walk over pull off my trench coat and place it over the top of the chair. I take off my belt with my decks in it and place it in the top drawer along with my duel disk. I kick off my shoes and place them under the chair and desk. I take off my arm warmers and place them in the drawer as well. I walk back over to the window and sit down the exact same way before except this time I'm only wearing my very dark violet red minidress and my leggings. Then I tap into Luna's mind. I see her and Leo talking to Yusei.

"We're not going to kick you out, but why do you want to stay?" Luna asks.

"Is it because you want to be with Aki?" Leo asks smirking.

I'd whack him for that later. I keep on watching.

"No, okay that's part of the reason, I want to stay to make sure that you guys don't get hurt and that she feels safe."

'_I feel safe just being in a house with other people, I think there's another reason why he wants to stay.' _I think and since I'm in Luna's head she can hear my thoughts.

'_Agree, what do you think it is?' _she questions back.

'_I bet you this isn't the reason, but I think he either has a crush on me or…wait actually I think that's the only reason and I dare you to confront him about it!'_

"Yusei, is it because you have a little crush on our new friend Aki?" Luna asks being very gentle.

"Yeah, besides me and Luna won't tell her," Leo promises.

I instantly feel like I'm invading Yusei's privacy and get out of Luna's head. Five minutes later I hear Yusei close the door to the twin's room directly across the hall and take a step towards his room and stops. My hand flashes out and my iPod flies across the room into my hand, I put in the earphones and listen to Nine in the Afternoon. I hear the door crack open but don't move. He calls my name.

"Aki."

I pause my song and look at him, "Yes?"  
"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I say playing my music, but turning the volume down so I can hear him.

He walks in the room wearing everything but his jacket, gloves and boots. He sits down on the window seat in the spot where my left leg failed to occupy. He looks at me with a very comforting glance. I feel my face get hot. _'Why am I feeling like this? Holy crap…I'm in love with him.' _I thought.

"You okay?" he asks trying to soothe my clearly frayed nerves.

"Fine, just a weird part in the song came up," I say lying.

"Aki, I may not have known you for long, but I can tell when you're lying," he said playfully.

"I'm not telling you, I don't want to," I say now turning my attention to the gathering stars in the night sky.

"Must be a full moon," Yusei says looking out the window as well.

"It is," I say as the moonlight begins to shaft through the window.

I look at Yusei to see that he's still looking out the window at the moon, then I looked at him. His jet black hair was streamed with moonlight almost turning it silver. I giggled at the thought of Yusei as an old man.

"What are laughing at?" he asks with a smile on his face.

'_He's happy to see me laughing…'_

"Oh nothing, just a really funny part in the song," I say lying again.

He takes my hands and pulls himself closer to me.

"This whole lying thing has to stop Aki," he says smiling.

He looks out the window again and I take another good look at him. His yellow highlights looked golden in the moonlight. His cobalt blue eyes reflected the moon and stars, then he looked at me with that smile again, it somehow seemed to melt me on the inside. Yep, I was in love with him and I like the idea.

**Chapter 2: A Night to Remember**

**Yusei POV:**

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight; her magenta hair was stained so that it looked cotton candy pink so that she kind of looked like his sister Sakura who was still in Satellite helping Martha with the kids. It was good to have her here it made him feel happy like he should never leave her. I hear her giggle.

"What's so funny?" I ask her.

She hesitates and speaks, "Oh nothing, just a really funny part in the song," she says clearly lying.

I take her hands and pull myself closer to her, then my face gets hot, "This whole lying thing has to stop Aki," I say smiling at her.

'_Why am I feeling like this? Holy crap…I think I love her. Should I tell her? I think I will.' _I think to myself.

I turn to the currently in La La Land Aki and smile at her beauty.

"Aki?" I ask hoping she can hear me.

"Yes?" she says looking at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know I've only known you for a day, but I think I love you…" I say looking embarrassed.

She takes my chin in her hand and I look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I feel the same way except I'm certain that I love you too," she says releasing my chin and smiling.

I stand up and look at the girl who I'd just told I'd loved her, she was smiling as the full moon reflected in her eyes, which were staring at me with mild sadness drifting beneath her irises.

"You should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," I say to her trying to hide how badly that small amount of sadness hit me.

She nods and stands up.

"Wait," she calls.

"Yes?" I say as I turn around I see her right in front of me as soon as I looked at her she'd closed the space between our faces, her lips were soft and gentle as she was unsure of how I felt about the gesture. To show her that I accepted her love and the gesture I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me. her hands were resting on my chest, but when I'd pulled her closer her arms had drifted upward and over my shoulders.

**Aki POV:**

He was so gentle the way he kissed back, his arms had wrapped around my waist and I'd put mine on top of his shoulders. A moment later I pulled away blushing. Not because I was finished with him, who I'd never be, but because I was really, really tired. I yawned and he pulled me close again, locked in a death hug.

"Yusei, thank you…" I begin but my words are interrupted by another yawn.

"You should be getting into bed little missy," he said tapping my nose with his finger and smiling.

I took a good look at his face and saw that he was blushing! _'Awww he looks so cute when he blushes,' _I think to my self.

He picks me up lies me down in the bed and covers me up. I roll onto my side and look up at him.

"Goodnight Yusei."

"Goodnight Aki," he says softly then kisses my forehead and walks out of my room.

I roll back onto my back and look at the ceiling. He'd made me feel like a kid again and I'd liked it, I'd loved it, I loved him, everything about him, whether it was his really hot hairdo his clothes or his personality I loved him. He is everything I need and more. I roll over onto my other side facing the wall he was behind. _'Yeah, I'm so gonna have a dream about him tonight…'_

**Yusei POV:**

As I closed the door to her room I remembered what she'd looked like after she'd pulled away, she was blushing, which was very cute. She was daring, caring and beautiful all rolled into one girl. I'd walked into my room and laid down in bed, hands behind my head. My bed was on the opposite side of the room compared to Aki's and I bet she was facing this way right now. _'I can't get her out of my head, I guess dreaming about her won't be bad at least anymore.' _I thought. After my duel with Aki in the fortune cup, I was a little scared of her, but then I began having nightmares involving her finding a different way every time to kill me. But now that I learned that she loves me and I love her, I bet those nightmares won't come back.

**Aki POV:**

The next day all of us signers, plus Leo arrive at Goodwin's huge mansion. Goodwin walks out the door and greets us. After a few both humors and annoying comments the director leads us inside to a room with the staircase of the crimson dragon. Goodwin turns to me.

"Aki, I know that you are very familiar with this threat so why don't you tell them the mission, pros and cons," Goodwin says knowingly.

I nod to him and walk next to him, Jack steps forward.

"Are you in cahoots with him?" he asks with anger showing in his voice.

I shake my head, not wanting to speak.

"You should be respecting this young lady Jack," Goodwin says trying to comfort me and scold Jack at the same time.

"Yeah I know, respect her as a signer, blah, blah, bla-,"

"No not as a signer, but as one of the first signers," Goodwin says interrupting Jack's rude comment.

The others stare at me in amazement. My eyes turn red showing my anger and I glare at Jack.

"You were one of the first signers?" Yusei asks shocked.

"Yep…keeper of the head…" I say looking down at my mark then continue, "It's good to know that the crimson dragon has taken a better interest in Yusei than me."

"What are you talking about?" Luna asks utterly confused.

"It all began 5,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt when the dark signers first rose from the depths of hell. There were the five signers, my twin brother-Atem, Tea, Alexis, Jaden and I. My brother had the birthmark I possess now, Tea had the left claw, that's yours Luna," I say looking at her. "Alexis with the wings, and Jaden with the tail, which wasn't very surprising to us at all," I say looking towards the floor.

"Well, I'll leave the five of you be then," Goodwin said smirking as he left the chamber.

I look at the selfish director and growl. "That bastard's got it coming…" I mutter to myself.

"Aki! How come you've never told us this before?!" Yusei was yelling at me.

'_Yelling at me, the one I love… oh yeah I think his feelings have changed.'_

I look away tears streaming down my face, then moments later I look Yusei straight in the eyes with a hint of anger glowing in my amber eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to know!" I shout back at him.

Luna and Leo walk over to me, now looking at the ground with tears still streaming down my face, both in anger and sadness.

"Guys! Stop yelling at her! It must have been hard enough to defeat the dark signers once, but think about it… SHE HAS TO DO IT AGAIN!" Luna and Leo both shouted at the totally annoyed boys.

I looked up at them with no expression on my face. I couldn't even think of what I should be feeling like right now. Suddenly my eyes flash blue.

"What is it?" Leo asks softly.

I look at him, thankful for his gentleness and answer his question, smiling. "I know who the fifth signer is."


	2. Chapter 2

Starry: Part two is even more interesting! Sorry about the yelling Aki.

Aki: No it's fine, I'll take care of them later…*glares at Yusei and Jack*

Yusei: Come on Aki! What did I do? I know Jack did something.

Aki*rolls eyes* Starry doesn't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's…

Starry: Yeah…If I did you and Yusei would be married by now! *Smirks*

Yusei & Aki: WHAT?!

**Aki POV:**

I just stood there letting them yell at me, I didn't care; sure I was in love with Yusei, who I wanted to punch in the gut right at the moment, but I deserved this.

"Okay both of you shut up!" Luna shouts right as I finished thinking.

The guys just stare at Luna to find her angry face and look away. I smile and look up at Jack and Yusei.

"I know who the fifth signer is," I repeat again following my plan to torture them.

"WHO?!" Yusei and Jack shout together.

I turn away looking at the staircase of the Crimson Dragon with the 'you totally just pissed me off' look.

"Maybe if you two had been nicer to me I would have told you," I say looking back smirking.

"Aki, please tell us," Yusei says trying to pull the truth from me through his eyes.

"Nope, I wasn't gonna tell you anyway! Now let me explain to you what we have to do and the pros and cons of the situation. Five thousand years ago, the original signers, such as myself, battled the Earthbound Immortals with our dragons, however this battle is different from what I'd experienced, you see I had to fight with my dragon, in other words we played the shadow game of the pharaohs," I say staring at the others.

I finish telling them the 'rules and restrictions', 'benefits and consequences' if you will. We walk out of the dragon's chamber and out into the house. I sit on the couch watching Yusei out on the porch mentally scolding himself. _'Maybe that's what he needs right now…" _I think generally. Then Luna walks into the room from the dining hall from where I'm guessing her brother was helping himself to the food.

"Yusei?" she asks softly.

"Um, I wouldn't bother him right now…" I say trying to keep Yusei from having more to deal with.

"Why Aki? Has he been out there all morning?" she asks as she looks at me.

"Yeah."

"Oh," she says looking at the floor.

"Say, are you having second thoughts about fighting the Army of Shadows?" I ask her trying to lift her spirits.

It seems to work because her eyes light up and she looks at me, "Now way! I'm in this! You see I've got someone I'm trying to help…and I think fighting the Dark Signers is the way to do it."

'_She's so young to be caught up in all this…'_

"Hey Yusei wanna have a practice duel?" Luna asks excitedly as Yusei walks towards the door outside.

"Sorry Luna, I need some time alone," he says with a very depressing tone as he walks away.

Luna looks at me with clear worry in her hazel eyes, I nod to her and we walk outside. I see Yusei sitting on a bench along the path we're walking. I stop at the fountain that starts the path where he is clearly trying to clear his head. I turn and face Luna with concern and calm showing towards her.

"Ignore him as we walk by, we don't want to trouble him, don't look at him when we walk by, okay?"

She nods to me and we begin walking down the path towards the rose garden. We walk by Yusei and we don't look at him, yet I feel his ocean blue eyes on me, burning into my back. We keep walking. We finally get to the rose garden and we walk to the center in silence. I lay down on the hill in front of the pool as does Luna.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" I ask her looking at the sky.

"Who isn't, anyway I'm glad you're coming Aki."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be the only girl there," she says trying to lift my mood.

I laugh and look back up at the sky, "Yeah, I know what it's like to be the only girl in a group, see when I was one of the first signers it was Atem, the king of games and my brother, Jaden, Kaiba, Marik and me and it wasn't fun getting ordered around especially when I had the most powerful mark."

"Wow, I'm sorry Aki."

"It's fine, I'm gonna try to find out how Yusei's doing, by reading his mind," I say changing the subject.

"Okay, just don't upset him."

I close my eyes and focus on his mind easily slipping past his barrier that he's built around himself. I see him hurt and flash out of his mind.

"He's really hurt."

"We all know that," Luna says sarcastically.

"Hey, I know how we can cheer up, I could bring out my dragons so they could play-fight, it's really cute."

"Sure can you make everybody else's dragons real too?"

"Yeah I will, just to cheer the boys up."

I close my eyes and say the names of the dragons I want to become real. They become real, but are small and cute.

"Black Rose, Mirror, Ancient Fairy, Power tool, Archfiend, and Stardust go cheer up your owners," I whisper as the dragons appear above our heads and scatter except three of them.

"Oh they're so cute!" Luna says hugging Ancient Fairy.

"Okay Luna let her play with my dragons," I say laughing at the fact that Luna was squeezing the life out of her dragon.

After and hour of the dragons playing, showing off, and a whole lot of laughing because of me and Luna, we calm down just as Yusei, Jack and Leo walk over.

'_Remember strong and independent Luna.'_

'_Right!'_

"Hey girls," Yusei says looking at us with renewed strength flashing in his eyes.

Neither me or Luna answer him we lay back down and look at the sky, more like our dragons play-fighting.

"Girls?" I hear Jack ask.

Leo coughs loudly the same way you would be if you were trying to get someone's attention.

'_They're getting agitated…' _Luna thinks towards me.

'_That's what I want, Yusei and Jack still haven't apologized to me yet.'_

'_I see I'll stick with you then.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_Welcome.'_

Black Rose Dragon lands on my stomach and lies down. I giggle at her feet tickling me. I sit up and place a look of completely fake surprise on my face.

"Boys," I say still pissed.

"Aki," Yusei says with mischief glowing in his eyes.

I glare at him, lie back down and sigh.

"You guys like the dragons? You better not, they are meant to annoy the crap out of you," I say trying to suppress another giggle at Black Rose Dragon shifts on my stomach.

"Black Rose, they're here," I whisper to her.

Her eyes open and she flies off of my stomach towards Yusei and Jack. She flies in between them and knocks their heads together. Me and Luna start laughing and we high-five.

"What was that for?" Yusei asks the amusement fading from his eyes.

"To straighten out both of your heads!" I look at Jack. "You need to get Carly out of your head," I stare at Yusei. "And you need to get Kalin off your mind! It's not helping either of you with your confidence, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but you two are the ones with the most confidence right now."

Me and Luna stand up looking at the guys who were behind us while we were laying on the ground.

"Really? We have the most?" Yusei starts the mischief in his eyes again. "You just had the courage to accept the consequences of knocking me and Jack's head together and ditching us," he says taking a step forward.

Yusei and Leo push me and Luna into the water. I get up and out of the water to see Yusei running away laughing. I run after him and tackle him to the ground.

"Get off me wet girl!" He shouts at me with a playful grin on his face.

"No! You pushed me in and now it's your turn!"

I call my dragon and she goes back to her normal size, picks up Yusei and drops him in the pond. I start laughing and he comes and tackles me.

"Now we're even!" I shout at him, my eyes reflecting the mischief in his.

We stay like that for a while, him over me, all the pond water drying or dripping off of us. After what seemed like forever, which probably only a minute, he leans down closer to me, tempting me to kiss him.

'_God dammit just kiss him already!'_

"Thank you Aki, I needed that afternoon swim," he says smiling at me.

"Glad to be of service," I say reflecting back his own smile.

"Come on, the others are waiting for us," he says tempting me even more with his voice.

I feel my face get hot and right before he turns to get off of me I lean upward and make his lips meet mine. I pull back, smile and push him off of me. I get up to see Luna, Leo and Jack staring at us smirking. I glare at them.

"You say anything about that you're dead," I say not kidding about anything.

They all straighten out and Goodwin walks over.

"Aki, Yusei, looks like you both took a swim, you should go change clothes," he says guessing correctly what had happened only moments ago.

"That won't be necessary for me," I say as a small tornado forms around me and a moment later I'm completely dry

Goodwin nods to me, "Very well then your highness," He says as he bows to me and walks away.

The others stare at me with amazement and confusion echoing their faces.

"I'm the queen my father is looking for, and I kind of have to get used to that," I say looking away.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?!" Leo shouts at me.

I look to the sky fake thinking and look at him a moment later.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Really sure?"

"Shut up Leo!" Luna shouts at her twin brother.

"Come on it's time to go," Yusei says as we all walk towards the helicopter in Goodwin's backyard.

From there on out I knew that my friends would have my back.

Starry: Okay that was really lame…

Aki: No It really wasn't. In your face Jack I'm royalty!

Jack: Yeah, sure keep telling yourself that.

Aki: *turns away pissed* Well at least I'm not the one crushing big time on a Dark Signer!

Yusei: *Sighs* Please review, and quick so I'll have an easier time trying to make these two stop.


End file.
